<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hay Fever by make_your_user_a_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609914">Hay Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name'>make_your_user_a_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Corn Mazes, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), ahahah yes that's now a tag, couldn't tell ya, i actually am proud of this one though, why tf am i posting a bunch of random tumblr one shots?, you can't stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean?”</p><p>He blinked and jerked his gaze away from Cas to his brother. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I said,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Wanna go tonight?” </p><p>“Go where?” </p><p>“A corn maze. God, Dean could you be more transparent?” </p><p>He felt his cheeks getting hot and he ran a hand through his hair to cover it. Not that it worked. “Uh, yeah, let’s go tonight,” he managed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hay Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve never been to a corn maze?!”</p><p>Dean looked up from the lore book as Jack and Sam walked into the room, completely oblivious to anyone outside themselves. </p><p>“We didn’t really have a lot of time for that growing up,” Sam answered, tossing a beer to Dean and nodding at Cas who was sitting across the table. </p><p>“But,” Jack hesitated, sitting next to Cas, “they look so fun.”</p><p>“We can go,” Dean said. </p><p>Cas’ eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly. “To a corn maze?” </p><p>“Sure, why not? We haven’t had a case in weeks and I’m going stir crazy. It’d be nice to get out of the bunker for a bit.” He took a drink of his beer and smiled, studying his family around him. </p><p>Jack had brightened visibly, and he was glancing between Sam and Cas, as if waiting for their reaction. He’d let his hair grow a little since they’d defeated Chuck--Dean had threatened him with scissors so many times he’d lost count--and it hung nearly to his shoulders, shining in the library’s yellow light. </p><p>Sam stood looking at Jack with a fond smile, lost to the world. Worry lines covered his face from years of stress and apocalyptic events, but in that second, he looked at peace. Proud of their son, proud of the life they’d lead, proud of the life they’d carved out in the aftermath of a battle with God. </p><p>And Cas--Dean tried not to let himself stare. Because every time he did, he got so damn close to saying something he knew he’d regret. It was hard with no world-ending threat looming to justify keeping his mouth shut. But he had to. Because something about this happiness, this family they’d created--it felt so fragile. And taking that step toward Cas would send it all toppling down. So he tried not to stare, he really did, but he stared all the same. Cas’ hair was messy, like it had been the day they’d first met. Dean had mentioned months ago that he missed the bedhead, and Cas had left his hair like this ever since. His eyes had gone soft at the edges, crinkling enough to show some of the wear weighing on his vessel. Dean strongly suspected he’d been letting himself grow old to stop the Winchester’s from feeling uncomfortable, but he’d never asked. </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>He blinked and jerked his gaze away from Cas to his brother. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I said,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Wanna go tonight?” </p><p>“Go where?” </p><p>“A corn maze. God, Dean could you be more transparent?” </p><p>He felt his cheeks getting hot and he ran a hand through his hair to cover it. Not that it worked. “Uh, yeah, let’s go tonight,” he managed. </p><p>“I’ll go get some flashlights!” Jack said, standing and walking from the room before turning back. “What, none of you are gonna help me?” </p><p>Cas smiled (there was that goddamn eye crinkle again) and stood. “I will.” </p><p>Dean’s eyes tracked him as he left the room, grinning slightly as the trenchcoat got caught on the table and Cas hurriedly unhooked it, looking back at Dean as if daring him to make a comment. He didn’t, but the smile didn’t leave his face til Cas was gone. </p><p>“Seriously, Dean?” Sam said, taking the spot across from him that Cas had vacated. </p><p>Dean knocked back the rest of his beer and raised his eyebrows. “What?” </p><p>“I…” Sam trailed off, clearing his throat before taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to get in the middle of anything, or push you to do something you aren’t ready to do… but holy shit dude I cannot take this anymore.” </p><p>Dean went to take another drink of his beer and scowled when he found it empty. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Dean…” There was that long-suffering sigh again. God, he hated it. “I’ve kept my mouth shut for years. <em>Years</em>. And there’s always been some good reason. Angels, demons, leviathan, the end of the world six times over--but now there’s nothing. There’s nothing, and we’re happy. We’re a family.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, Sam. We’re a family,” Dean said. Then he continued, because he had to cut this off before it went where he knew it was going. Because contrary to Sam’s claims, he hadn’t always kept his mouth shut. “We’re a family and I don’t want that to change.” </p><p>Sam’s I’m-about-to-go-on-a-rant-because-you’re-an-idiot face melted away immediately. “It won’t change, Dean.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.” </p><p>“I don’t. Not for sure. But I know if it changes it’ll be a good change, Dean.” He smirked a little and set his beer down. “At least good changes for you. I mean I might need to invest in some earplugs and Jack might be scarred for life-”</p><p>Dean felt his face go red again. “Alright, Sammy, that’s enough.” </p><p>Sam snorted. “I’m just saying, I’m getting real tired of the unspoken tension. And I don’t always make rational decisions when I’m tired of someone’s shit.” </p><p>“What’re you talking about?”</p><p>Before Sam could answer, Jack and Cas walked back into the room with a few flashlights and a few other supplies. </p><p>“You’ll see,” Sam said with a wink. “You guys ready to go?” </p><p>“Yep!” Jack said. </p><p>Cas stepped forward and handed Dean an extra jacket he must have grabbed from his room. Dean took it with a smile, pointedly not looking at his brother because there was absolutely zero reason to, and the fact Cas had thought to get Dean a jacket meant literally nothing to him. Nothing at all. </p><p>“Hey, Jack, wanna ride with me so you can practice driving?” Sam stood and pushed his chair in, walking toward the garage. </p><p>“Okay.” Jack took the keys from Sam’s outstretched hand and walked in front of them, a new bounce in his step. </p><p>“Why don’t we all just go together?” Dean asked, shrugging on the extra jacket and noting Cas’ soft but brief smile. </p><p>“Nah, this will be more fun. And I’m warning you, Dean. This is your last chance.” Sam sent one last smirk over his shoulder before he walked away from them to join Jack at one of the trucks in the bunker’s garage. </p><p>Dean jerked open the door to the Impala, feeling Cas’ eyes on him the whole time, and then got in. </p><p>Cas didn’t say a word until they were halfway there. “What did Sam mean?”</p><p>The wheel suddenly felt warm beneath his hands and he kept his eyes fixed on the road, afraid to look at the angel who was so close to him. “Don’t know, man.” He could do it. He could tell him right now. It’d be so easy.</p><p>“Is there something you need to tell me?” </p><p>Dean jerked his eyes from the road to find Cas staring at him with parted lips, his eyes fixed steadily on Dean in a way that made his heart hammer. “Stay out of my head.”</p><p>“Dean, I never read your thoughts anymore, or Sam’s. I don’t need to in order to read you.”</p><p>Dean gulped, looking back at the road before he crashed (which really would get him out of this situation and might not be the worst thing). “It’s nothing. Seriously, Cas, let’s just have a fun night with Jack and we can talk about this later.” </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the angel shrug and finally take his eyes off Dean's face. He stared out the window, and the rest of the drive was silent. </p><p>When they got there, Sam and Jack were waiting for them. Jack watched them, his face set and serious in a way that reminded Dean of Cas, and as they walked up his eyes kept switching between them. </p><p>“Did you guys talk?” </p><p>Dean immediately cast an accusing glance at Sam who raised his shoulders in a shrug and hid a smirk. </p><p>“Let’s go get tickets or whatever,” Dean said with a grunt, pushing past them. He felt three pairs of eyes watching him walk away, but he didn’t care. They were out as a family, having fun, and everyone was ganging up on him. Except Cas. </p><p>Behind him, he heard Sam mutter, “So, that’s a no.” </p><p>The attendant gave him four green paper bracelets and he took them back to the other three. Sam helped Jack put his on then did his own, and Cas had his on his wrist in seconds. But Dean--and he was blaming Sam for shaking him up and putting him off his game--couldn’t get his on for the life of him. He tried to twist his hand to attach the adhesive to the paper, but it slipped a few times, leaving the others staring at him patiently. </p><p>Eventually, Cas stepped forward, pulling the bracelet from Dean’s fingers. He wrapped it around his wrist with one hand while cupping Dean’s hand in his own with the other. His touch was light against Dean’s skin, and if Dean started blushing and looked away from the angel’s intense stare, that was nobody’s business. </p><p>When the bracelet was fixed in place, Cas let his touch linger for just a second (not that it meant anything, he’d never managed to grasp normal human behavior) and then let Dean’s hand drop. </p><p>Dean looked up from the ground and found Sam watching him with an amused stare.</p><p>“You were right,” Jack said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Right about what?” Cas asked before he could stop him. Because it was becoming more and more clear that Sam had put Jack up to something, and Dean didn’t want to deal with it tonight. </p><p>“The bracelet,” was all Jack responded. Before anyone else could say something else embarrassingly stupid, Dean cleared his throat and pointed to the maze entrance. </p><p>“Well, shall we?” he asked, trying to recapture his trademark swagger. </p><p>“Let’s do it,” Sam said. </p><p>Jack led the way into the dark maze. A cool breeze blew through the night, causing the tall corn stalks to shift and sway around them. Dean felt his ears starting to go numb and silently thanked Cas for getting him the extra jacket. It’s all about layers after all. </p><p>There were four locations in the maze they had to find and then they could leave. They did have a map, but Dean had ripped it up the minute they stepped in the maze because “we’re hunters we don’t need that shit.” </p><p>It was nice to be on a “hunt” of sorts without any real danger. And they were good at it too. They found the first two locations in no time and then moved to comb the other half of the maze. They moved fast, and all of them had a barely suppressed competitive nature, so by the time they were looking for the fourth location they were all sprinting. </p><p>They did get a few weird looks from the younger kids in the maze, and one telling off from a middle-aged woman, but they didn’t really care--they were having fun.</p><p>So of course something had to go wrong. Something always goes wrong. </p><p>He was a goddamn hunter. He’d beat God for god’s sake (ha). But he still tripped. </p><p>“Fuck!” Dean shouted, throwing out his hands to catch himself. As he fell, his ankle caught on a corn stalk behind him. He twisted around to fall on his butt, and his ankle didn’t come with him. It twisted 180 degrees and sent red hot pain shooting through his leg. </p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered. He’d taken pain a million times worse, but as he tried to stand his leg gave out underneath him and he landed on the ground again. </p><p>He looked up at his family to find Sam holding back laughter and Jack and Cas staring down at him in concern. Cas reached down a hand to help him up, and he lifted himself with it, putting all his weight on his left leg. He leaned heavily against Cas and glared at Sam, daring him to comment. </p><p>“You know, Jack, we had other plans…” Sam stopped to let out a brief snort of laughter, “but this might just work.” </p><p>Jack pulled his jacket closer around him and looked at Sam with a masked expression. “It might. Although it does feel a little mean.” </p><p>“But it would be effective,” Sam countered.</p><p>“Share with the class, Sammy, what the hell are you guys talking about?” </p><p>Jack went to answer but Sam stopped him, shifting slightly to better hold Dean up. “Let me heal you.” </p><p>“No, Cas-”</p><p>“Jack is human now, and I have enough grace left.” </p><p>Dean tightened his hold around the angel’s waist and shook his head. “No, man. It’s just a sprain, don’t worry about it. It’s not too far back, anyway. We need to save your grace for hunts, okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do it,” Jack said. </p><p>Both Dean and Cas looked away from each other and back at them. “Do what?” they asked in unison. </p><p>“We’re going to leave you here to sort out all of your issues. It should take you long enough to get out that by the time you’re out Jack and I don’t have to deal with your shit anymore.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Cas asked, his voice tired. </p><p>“Sam,” Dean warned. </p><p>“Sam and I know you’re in love,” Jack said simply. And Dean’s heart froze. Because there it was, unmasked and in the open. “And we think you know it too. We were going to trap you somewhere, but this,” he gestured at Dean’s busted ankle, “this will work too.”</p><p>“Assholes,” Dean muttered, afraid to look at Cas. Because, fuck, he knew he was in love with the angel. But there was no way in hell that Cas loved him back. </p><p>“Have fun!” Sam said cheerily. But as he turned to leave, he cast a serious look at Dean and mouthed “you can do this.” </p><p>And then they walked away into the dark maze. They could still see them for a while, and neither of them looked back. The silence between Dean and Cas just grew. His arm was still around the angel’s midsection, and he was leaning into him with almost his full weight. But his eyes were cast down at the ground, and he didn’t want to check to see where Cas was looking. </p><p>“Cas, I-” he started at the same time the angel said his name. </p><p>“Sorry, you go first, man.”</p><p>“No, Dean. It’s okay.” </p><p>And then Dean did raise his eyes to find Cas staring at him intently. His face was almost expressionless, but Dean thought he saw a hint of sadness in those blue eyes too. Which made sense (he’d probably be sad too if he found out his best friend had feelings for him and was about to fuck up their whole relationship), but it still hurt. </p><p>“We can just ignore this if you want, Cas. Walk outta this maze and forget it ever happened.” </p><p>Cas smiled softly and shook his head. “We can’t ignore this, Dean.” </p><p>Dean sighed and tried to worm his hand out from Cas’ side to make him more comfortable. “I guess you’re right.” </p><p>Cas grabbed his arm and fixed it firmly around his waist and Dean stopped trying to pull it back. </p><p>“Dean, I don’t know how Sam and Jack figured out my feelings, but I understand if you don’t feel the same way. Still, I need to say,” he took a deep breath in and Dean watched him, scarcely daring to breathe, “I love you. I don’t know how long. Maybe since I told you I had doubts on that park bench so long ago.” Dean felt a grin start to spread across his face. “But I am in love with you, and I understand if that makes you uncomfortable or-” </p><p>He cut Cas off with a firm kiss, and the angel let out a soft noise of surprise. Unfortunately (or maybe not) all of Dean’s weight was on Cas, and as soon as he shifted it, the angel stumbled backwards, taking them both down with Dean landing on top of him. He let himself fall, landing with his cheek pressed into Cas’ chest. </p><p>After a minute of laying there, snuggling into Cas’ warm body without saying a word, he pushed himself up with his arms on either side of Cas’ head and pressed a soft kiss against the angel’s lips. </p><p>“I love you too, idiot.” </p><p>Cas looked up at him, confusion painted on his face, so Dean kissed him again, this time a little bit more passionately. </p><p>“I’m in love with you, Cas.” </p><p>Cas hesitated one second more, still waiting to speak, and Dean sat up on the angel’s stomach, resting his hands on his chest. Slowly, a smile spread over Cas’ face and he sat up with Dean, cupping his face in his hands. </p><p>“Dean,” he breathed quietly. </p><p>And Dean couldn’t stop the stupid smile that spread over his face. He leaned into Cas’ touch, pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but neither of them moved until Dean’s phone buzzed and he reluctantly pulled away. </p><p>“Heya, Sammy.”</p><p>“Dean, it’s been like 45 minutes. Did you guys work things out or do we need to come drag your asses out of the maze?” </p><p>Dean winked slowly at Cas before answering. “Oh, we worked things out. I’m actually on top of Cas right now.” </p><p>The eye roll Cas gave him more than made up for the groan on the other side. </p><p>“You’re always going to be like this now, aren’t you?” Sam said. </p><p>“Hey, this is your fault, Sam.” </p><p>There was silence on the other line for a minute, and when Sam started talking again, he sounded almost emotional. “I’m really happy for you, Dean.” </p><p>“Shut up, bitch.”</p><p>“Jerk,” Sam chuckled. </p><p>“I’m happy for you too, Dean!” Jack’s voice came through the tiny speaker. </p><p>Cas smiled softly at those words, and Dean reached down a hand to grab the angel’s hand in his own. “Thanks, kid,” he responded. </p><p>“Anyways,” Sam said, “Good luck getting out.” </p><p>“You aren’t gonna help us?” </p><p>“Not a chance. You put me through eleven years of unresolved tension. You can find your own way out.” </p><p>Dean sighed and hung up. With some difficulty, he and Cas untangled themselves from each other and stood up. After a brief moment of consideration, Cas lifted Dean in his arms, cradling him. </p><p>“I can walk.” </p><p>“You don’t have to. My grace may be depleting, but I’m still more than strong enough to lift you.”</p><p>Dean nestled further into the angel’s arms and let out a small contented puff. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, angel.” </p><p>A warm feeling blossomed in Dean’s chest and spread throughout his entire body. In over forty years of life, he’d never felt this safe. There were going to be a lot of firsts, a lot of new things, and he wasn’t scared of any of them. Their little family was finally everything he needed. </p><p>“Now, how the hell do we get out of here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it idk comments and kudos just like an idea </p><p>also spooky sznnn</p><p>also this was a tumblr prompt lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>